Oath
by Storybrooke
Summary: Para todos los campistas era un misterio el cómo Clarisse y Silena habían terminado siendo tan amigas. Un juramento que sigue estando vigente después de la muerte de Silena. Aquí el primer paso a su amistad contado por la hija del dios de la guerra.


_Tenía este one-shoot desde hacía tiempo y al fin me he animado a subirlo. Espero que les guste y espero que pudiera escribir bien a Clarisse. Siempre me había preguntado cómo pudieron comenzar a ser amigas, así que aquí está._

* * *

**Oath.**

_"Wherever you go, just always remember that you got a home for now and forever and if you get low, just call me is my oath to you."_**- Oath, Cher Lloyd.**

* * *

Clarisse caminó por la playa sin saber muy bien a dónde iba. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse matizando el cielo con colores naranjas y violetas, tal como si fuese la pintura de un gran artista.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil ver a Chris sin sentir como si miles de pájaros carpinteros hubiesen decidido hacer un nido en su estómago? Era sumamente extraño para ella sentir que su corazón se aceleraba con solo mirarlo o que cada vez que lo sentía cerca por su cuerpo pasaba un ligero escalofrío. El chico era guapo y la hacía reír, eso no podía quitárselo. Además estar a su alrededor era mantener una llama constante y tranquila y por muy extraño que pareciese incluso para ella, la hija del dios de la guerra, amaba esa tranquilidad que él le brindaba.

"Clarisse," la delicada voz de Silena hizo eco en sus oídos, "la cabaña de Apolo tiene unas presentaciones para esta noche y quiere que todos nos acerquemos al anfiteatro," la hija de Afrodita no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Clarisse hasta que ésta volteó. Silena frunció el ceño, "¿sucede algo Clarisse?"

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia," espetó rápidamente pateando una piedra. Permanecieron en silencio. Clarisse estaba esperando que Silena se diera media vuelta y se fuera, sin embargo se quedó allí sin moverse. La hija de Ares suspiró, "mira, disculpa, es solo que no es un buen día, ¿bueno?"

"Bueno, de eso puedo darme cuenta," Silena se cruzó de brazos con expresión decidida, "¿sucede algo que de pronto quieras comentar?" Clarisse tenía miles de formas de cómo responder a esa pregunta y ninguna era amable, sin embargo se mordió la lengua. Dudó por un momento.

"Puede ser," respondió. Se tiró bruscamente en la arena y perdió la mirada en el horizonte. Silena se sentó a su lado con mucha más elegancia, propia de una hija de la amante de su padre. Clarisse rememoró por un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que técnicamente ella y Silena eran hermanastras de algún modo, pues sus padres tenían un _affair_ desde hacía milenios por lo que la idea de contarle algo a ella podía ser un tanto familiar, "no te irás, ¿cierto?" preguntó rindiéndose. Silena negó con una sonrisa haciéndola suspirar.

"¿Es sobre Chris?" preguntó Silena sin vacilar. Clarisse abrió los ojos como platos haciendo que la hija de Afrodita riera.

"¿Has estado espiándome princesita?" preguntó irritándose y adoptando una figura tensa.

"No, pero es bastante obvio."

"¿Lo es?" preguntó preocupada. Lo menos que quería era gente molestándola por Chris.

"Bueno, quizá para mí lo es, ya sabes hija de la diosa del amor y eso," comentó Silena con un ademán de mano quitándole importancia. Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

"¿Cómo lo hacen tú y Beckendorf?" preguntó Clarisse de repente. Silena sonrió amplia y brillantemente. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron a la mención de Charles, "y no me digas que es porque eres la hija de Afrodita," Silena rio con ganas arrancándole una sonrisa a Clarisse.

"Bueno, la respuesta es muy sencilla Clarisse, Charlie es el hombre de mi vida," se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, "lo amo, él es simplemente Charlie."

"Pero tú eres una hija de Afrodita, ustedes no se enamoran, ustedes aman el amor pero adoran romper corazones," la chica soltó un suspiro que bien podía ser triste o melancólico, quizá ambas.

"No somos todos cortados por la misma tijera Clarisse, además, hay una primera vez para todo," su tono de voz fue cortante dando fin a ese tema.

"Honestamente ustedes son de las parejas más raras que he visto," susurró después de un rato para eliminar el incómodo silencio que se había plantado, "una hija de Afrodita y un hijo de Hefesto."

"Bueno, ¿dónde me dejas a un hijo de Poseidón y una hija de Atenea?" preguntó moviendo su larga y bien cuidada cabellera.

"¿Percy y Annabeth?"

"¿Quién más sino?"

"Realmente no creo."

"Confía en mis palabras Clarisse, ese día llegara y les gritare que ya era hora," comentó Silena, parecía que su sonrisa nunca desaparecía, "y quizá los tiré al lago," Clarisse la miró. Ella era delgada, bastante menuda a decir verdad, le era imposible verla tirando a Percy y Annabeth.

"Yo los tiraré, tu encárgate de decirles que ya era hora," dijo sin pensar. Silena asintió.

"Tenemos un trato," sonrieron con complicidad, "ahora, volviendo al tema de Chris," Silena volvió a hacer un ademán con la mano indicándole que le contara sobre él. La luna ya se estaba poniendo en el cielo, sin embargo las dos chicas estaban concentradas en la conversación que apenas se dieron cuenta.

"No sé qué me pasa con él," dijo finalmente Clarisse. La chica de ojos marrones comenzó a explicarle como se sentía con respecto a Chris. Por un momento la hija de Ares se arrepintió de haberle contado todo a Silena, lo que menos necesitaba era alguien sabiendo sobre Chris y burlándose de ella pero la sinceridad en los ojos de Silena le indicaron que podía confiar en ella.

"Bueno, me parece muy obvio lo que debes hacer," dijo finalmente.

"Ah sí, ¿qué cosa?" preguntó Clarisse esperanzada.

"Pues decirle todo."

"¿Estás loca mujer?" exclamó Clarisse. Silena negó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué perderás?" preguntó Silena.

"Para comenzar mi dignidad además haré el ridículo," Silena suspiró.

"En una batalla, un héroe sabe cuándo retirarse y cuando avanzar, ¿no crees que es hora de que avances?" preguntó la hija de Afrodita. Clarisse suspiró.

"Te juro por Ares, Silena que si llego a hacer el ridículo te lanzaré a los lobos de las cazadoras," amenazó Clarisse, Silena hizo una mueca ante la mención de las cazadoras pero luego sonrió.

"Trato, pero si ganas debes dejarme vestirte para tu primera cita," Clarisse la miró horrorizada pero asintió, "perfecto," ambas se levantaron. La música se escuchaba de fondo y el ya común fuego se elevaba tornándose de colores vivos, reflejando que los campistas estaban en euforia completa.

"Creo que ya comenzó el espectáculo, vamos," Silena agarró a Clarisse por el brazo y ambas caminaron hasta el anfiteatro lado a lado como si entre ellas hubiese una amistad de años en vez de horas. Los campistas miraban la escena sorprendidos pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Parejas y amistades extrañas se estaban formando en el lugar por lo que la sorpresa desaparecía de sus rostros casi que de inmediato.

"Ve," susurró Silena a su nueva amiga cuando divisó a Chris quien curiosamente estaba mirando a Clarisse.

"No lo sé, ¿ya?" Silena rodó los ojos y le dio una mirada dura.

"Sí, ahora," le dio un empujoncito y la miró alejarse.

.

.

.

Clarisse fijó la mirada en el lago. Estaba claro que ni Percy ni Annabeth saldrían de allí en un buen rato. Sonrió. Los campistas comenzaban a hacer bromas y alejarse a paso calmado y entre risas.

"Lo hice Silena," susurró, "tal como te lo prometí, aunque me tocó hacer trabajo doble, tuve que decirles yo lo de ya era hora," volvió a susurrar pero con una sonrisa triste. Suspiró. Sintió unos brazos rodearla.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Chris suavemente. Clarisse asintió. Se quedaron quietos mirando el lago y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. La hija de Ares extrañaba a Silena y la mejor forma de honrar su memoria era creyendo en el amor tanto como lo había hecho su amiga. Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


End file.
